The Darker Side of Ninjago
by Mrs. Miracle
Summary: Lloyd had won the Final Battle! Yay! But remember, this is The Darker Side of Ninjago, so it can't all be rainbows and kitten barf. When he won the final battle, his father, Lord Garmadon had died, and it didn't help that they saw his dead body. Misako was driven crazy with grief, and she or Lloyd didn't have Wu to help them. Read on to find out what happens.


Rating; T

Pairings; GarSako

Summary; Lloyd had won the Final Battle! Yay! But remember, this is The Darker Side of Ninjago, so it can't all be rainbows and kitten barf. When he won the final battle, his father, Lord Garmadon had died, and it didn't help that they saw his dead body. Misako was driven crazy with grief, and she or Lloyd didn't have Wu to help them. Read on to find out what happens.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

Depression had taken over me. I didn't even know the sense of living anymore, here. Let's go back to the day of the Final Battle.

_After Kai was taken to fight his evil matter taken sister, I had to make this alone. Limping up the stairs of the structure, I finally made it. Fighting, I finally unleashed my full power, the power of the Golden Ninja. No, the power of The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. We continued our battle, and every hit I took, and every hit I blocked, and every hit I gave, I thought I saw my father's sad eyes in those devious purple ones. I kept having to distract my mind from the fact that I was really battling my father. It was hard, and I was restraining myself, but I thought of all the lives that I needed to get back, and did it. I defeated the Overlord.. I defeated Lord Garmadon... I defeated my Dad..._

_When I came back to my friends, they were all staring at something after their hugging fest.. But they all looked so sad, what could it be? We just won, what was making them so sad? I stepped over the debris and peeked over Jay and Kai's shoulders. What I saw made me want to faint. It was Garmadon's dead, bloodied, torn, broken body. Wait, what I saw didn't make me want to faint, what I saw did make me faint. _

Thinking about it just made the tears that had started pouring out of my eyes some time ago just stream out faster. I hugged my knees closer to my body. The cold unheated air in the room bit at my skin, and through my clothes, sending a shiver down my spine. I thought of what happened after that.

_Once I had finally woken up, a few hours later after winning the battle between good and evil, I started on trying to find my Uncle. I managed to find Kai, and asked him where Sensei Wu was. What he told me struck me. "Sensei Wu left." apperently he could see the panic in my eyes, and he explained more. "Sensei left to go on a journey. He didn't really specify where or what for, but, he did leave. And that was what he told us." I felt light headed.. I can't believe Wu would do something like that.. Leaves while I'm not even concious? That really doesn't sound like him.. But apparently he did. I mean, why would Kai lie, right?_

My head was starting to hurt again. The blade I held shimmer in the moonlight that lit the room through the window. I glance at it, gulping. I knew the feeling all too well, I slowly rose the knife I had to my wrist, and sliced it through my sensitive skin, wincing as the pain vibrated through my whole body. The crimson red liquid dripping down, staining my striped green and white pajamas. Then came mom. Mom really needed Wu here. More than me. You wouldn't believe what she did.

_I knew my Mother had had grieved over my father, I wasn't sure how his death was much different from all the years they were seperated, but it didn't really matter. The woman was insane. At night, she would cut herself. She would leave deep red gashes all over her body. And she didn't care who saw. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She could've been killed, right then and there, and she would have no regrets. I cried myself to sleep already, and it didn't help knowing my mother was harming herself like this, in fact, I was thinking about going back to cutting with all of these events. Yes, I used to cut. When I was homeless. When I was at the boarding school. All those times, I did. Well, my mother's grief had gone so far, that not only insanity occured, suicide did too. I heard a high scream one night, and rushed out of the room, to see where it had came from- so did the others. I got there first, and was shocked to see that my mother lie dead on the floor, with a knife implanted in her throat.. Come to think of it... A sharp piece of rock also impaled my father at the same spot when I saw him like this..._

Slice. Another sharp cut into my tourtured wrist. I can't take it. No one's there. It's been months. **Months. **Since the Final Battle. Since Dad had died, Since Wu had left, Since my Mother had died. I can't take it anymore. I thought back to how my Mother and Father had those sharp objects in their necks. Maybe that's where I should have my sharp object too. They always say follow in Mommy and Daddy's footsteps. I dangled the blade at my throat. Did I really want to do this? What else did I have to live for? The world was safe, and I am no longer needed, right? I'm useless now. All I can do is sit here, a screwed up little mess. Yeah. That's all I was. I am sure. And with that, I struck the sharp, metal blade, into my throat.


End file.
